


More Flies

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemy Lovers, Episode Tag, F/F, First Kiss, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mine incident, Regina considers a change in tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Flies

"Thank you. For saving my son. _Our_ son."

The last two words came easily, but Regin had to avert her gaze when she strung them together and said them out loud. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she was very aware that this moment could turn the tide in their little war. She had lost Dr. Hopper. Emma may not have been putting down roots, but she was definitely growing more comfortable in her position in town. She heard that a box of her belongings had been delivered. A small box, but nonetheless very telling.

Sometimes one had to retreat to gain ground. Emma Swan was a fighter and, given a fight, she would go down swinging. Emma would never retreat or give up until the battle was won. So there was only one option remaining to Regina.

Surrender.

"I was happy to do it," Emma said.

She saw Emma physically relax. She saw the rancor fading from her face. They were both exhausted from the emotion of the moment, high on the elation that everything had worked out for the best. She could use that. For a brief moment during Henry's predicament, they had found a way to work together. Emma had acted like a friend, so Regina could use that as a weapon. Being vulnerable wasn't a weapon she used often, but she could wield it like a cutlass.

"If you want to come by the house later and make sure he's okay, that would be fine." Regina kept her posture rigid but made her eyes soft. She pressed her fingernails into her palm until tears formed. "I don't know what I would have done without you... here."

Later, Emma did arrive at the house to wish Henry a good night. Regina stood in the hall while Emma tucked him in, brooding until Emma came out and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Coffee? Or tea, considering the hour?"

"Either would be fine."

The only light in the kitchen came from over the stove, and they sat on opposite ends of the kitchen island. Regina cradled a cup of coffee with both hands, while Emma dipped her teabag into the hot water and took a sip. Emma looked uncomfortable, but at least she wasn't looking for an escape. Regina allowed herself to relax.

"You scare the hell out of me."

Emma nearly choked on her coffee. "I scare you?"

"I spend the last ten years of my life dedicated to two things: Henry and Storybrooke. And one day Henry starts talking about this Evil Queen's curse business. Then he runs away and comes back with his birth mom in tow. Ostensibly to thwart my evil schemes and destroy the town." She managed a rueful smile and looked into her cup. "I overreacted when you showed up. I gave you ever reason to see me as the Evil Queen because my son... painted me as his own personal villain."

"Hey, what kid hasn't done that?"

"But Henry? Some sullen teenager, I could understand. But he's the same Henry he's always been. Which makes me wonder if--" Something dripped on her cheek and she wiped it away, looking down at her fingers. A leak? Or..." She touched the skin under her eye and saw she was crying. "Oh, great."

Emma put down her cup and stepped around the kitchen island. She put her hands on Regina's shoulders and squeezed. "Henry is getting to be the age where nothing in the world makes sense to him. Fairy tales are happy places where the hero wins the lady in the end, and evil never prospers. Look at the world we live in. I wish I was open-minded enough to believe in some Enchanted Forest, too. You're his mother. You make the rules that, to him, are arbitrary and simply to make sure he doesn't have a good time. I'm the lady who never tells him to do his homework or pick up his room. I think being cast as his Evil Queen just means you're a good mom."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you're a _little_ strict." Emma smiled. "Or maybe you're just overreacting to someone you see as a threat. I can't be making things easier, sticking around. I've been supporting his theory that you're my enemy, and that's gotta be driving him deeper into this imaginary world." She touched the deputy's badge on her belt. "And now that I have a position of authority, he might get even more confused. God, I didn't even think of that--"

Regina put her hand on top of Emma's, pretending to be unaware of the fact she was touching Emma's hip. "Don't. It'll be good... for the town."

Emma met Regina's eye, holding her gaze for a long moment before she looked away. "You know, maybe I could make things easier for you. Henry is at a very impressionable age. He sees you and me butting heads, and of course he's going to latch onto the exciting new lady who doesn't have any rules. Maybe you and I could be a little more civil when he's around. No more trying to undermine each other. Pardon the pun."

Regina chuckled. "I would like that. I think it would help ease the tension a little."

Regina's hand was still resting on hers, but she pulled it away as soon as Emma looked down. She turned back to her coffee cup.

"You know... at the mine, when I said Henry was my kid, too. I didn't mean--"

"No, hey. I know what you meant."

"Yeah, but maybe I didn't really mean what I meant." She closed one eye. "Or something. We're not fighting for Henry. He's your son, and I'm the woman who gave birth to him. As long as I seem to be stuck here for a while, I should be your partner. Uh, I mean, your teammate. You've been raising him on your own for a long time, and you've done a phenomenal job. But right now you could use a little help."

Regina forced her voice to be soft when she replied. "I would really like that."

She stood up to show Emma to the door, but the move resulted in them standing hip to hip. Emma leaned back slightly to allow a sliver of space between them, and Regina blinked the moisture from her eyes as she debated upping the level of her game. She put a hand on Emma's neck, under the collar of her jacket, and then pushed it up into her hair. Emma let herself be pulled forward and they met with a gentle press of lips.

The air seemed to retreat, leaving them in a breathless and timeless vacuum. The kiss remained chaste but for the length, and Regina resisted the urge to smile when she felt Emma's arms tentatively move around her waist. Their hips met, and Regina's lips parted. Emma explored with her tongue and Regina allowed it into her mouth, moaning as she buried her hand deeper in the waves of Emma's hair.

Emma broke the kiss and turned her head away, and Regina pressed her lips to Emma's temple. They were both breathing heavily, and Emma kept her hands in the small of Regina's back. Regina let her breath move through Emma's hair and realized how easy it could be to fake loving this woman. Hardly any effort whatsoever. She decided not to analyze that and just take it as the gift it was.

"Mom!"

They each took a step back, Regina's hip bumping against the stool. Emma looked toward the stairs, ran a hand through her hair, and took a deep breath. "You should--"

"No," Regina said. "You go."

Emma's eyes were wide. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if we're going to be partners... no time like the present to start working together."

"Right. Well, uh... okay." Regina's hand was resting on the counter and Emma covered it with hers. She let it linger, and Regina put off the thrill in her chest to elation at her plan working. "I'll go see what he needs. But you should come up and check in a minute or two. So he knows we're not enemies."

"Right."

Emma nervously backed away and went to the stairs. Regina retrieved her coffee cup and smiled as she brought it to her lips. Her plan had worked perfectly. One kiss had accomplished more than any secret scheming or dastardly designs could. Emma was off balance, off her guard, and after that kiss she was going to be much easier to manipulate. Once they went to bed together, Emma would be putty in her hands.

Emma's conversion would be her greatest feat since coming to this accursed world, and Regina was going to have a glorious time putting it into action.


End file.
